outfit7talkingfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of the CEO's plans
The following is a list of plans the CEO has come up with to destroy Tom and Ben Enterprises. Memory-erasing scheme In between A Secret Worth Keeping: Part Three and Forgotten Kiss, the CEO stole the mind eraser from Talking Tom and Friends and planned to get the secrets from Ben to get a memory-erasing device that would wipe everyone on the planet. But Angela kept on figuring out the CEO's scheme and he wiped all of their memories 93 times. Tom managed to foil his plan by stealing the mind eraser, but after they mind-wiped his pet goldfish, Goldie, he vowed revenge against them. Stealing the e-Levators Tom and Ben Enterprises were developing e-Levator boots that let you fly, and in Tom's words, "their most fashionable invention yet." The CEO used his Super-Spy Sound Recording Device to record their conversation. To get it, he put Darren, his nephew, to become Ben's protege. Darren flattered Ben into letting him fix the e-Levators after Ginger broke them in a fit of rage. In that time, Darren stole them and brought them to his uncle. The CEO's "invention" and his test was broadcast on TV. But Darren had not truly learnt anything from Ben, if he had focused, then he would have brought the tablet that controlled all the commands as well as the boots. Ben used the tablet to have the CEO crash into a wall, and his boot fell off and landed on Darren's head. Election for mayor The Sabotage The CEO bought Angela's song, "Everybody Yes Yes", from her manager, Tom, anonymously. He used it to be the official song of his mayor campaign. Tom, however, discovered that he had stolen it, and managed to develop an anti-song that would destroy the original if it was merged with it. He did it with Ben's help. They successfully merged it, but the CEO's calm reaction angered Tom, and he began running against him. Vote for Tom! Tom was about to give up for running against him, but soon Ben develops a secret strategy with four categories: hard work, charm, big ideas, and honesty. Tom easily wins hard work, by helping the Gardener clean up a pile of leaves and separating them neatly. The CEO makes a snide remark at Tom's attempt at hard work, and also ruining Tom's nice, neat piles. The crowd begins booing him for this, but then he tries to pull a weed, but couldn't. Tom also won charm. But, Hank absentmindedly lets the CEO take pictures of Ben's secret strategy. The CEO then wins the next two categories. Tom says he will lose, but Hank says it's all going to come down to the Mayor Factor competition. Tom wins all three challenges with help by Ginger in cheating. When Tom is scolded by Angela about it, who found out by seeing Ginger throw bouncy balls at the CEO, he admits to the crowd that he has been cheating the whole night. Tom's votes suddenly reduce, but as he begins giving a speech, the crowd is won over and he is elected Mayor. Category:Lists Category:CEO